This invention relates to magnetic removal of ferrous metal objects from non-ferrous material.
Conveyors are used to transport various materials. As one example, a vibratory or xe2x80x9cshakerxe2x80x9d conveyor may transport non-ferrous material such as wood chips. The non-ferrous material may be commingled with ferrous metal objects (e.g. screws, nuts, broken machinery parts, spikes, nails, steel filings, steel chips, etc.), which if not separated from the non-ferrous material could be ingested into other processing machinery, potentially damaging the machinery. Screens provided in a shaker conveyor may not be adequate to remove such ferrous metal objects. This invention assists in removal of such ferrous metal objects.